1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a guided missile in particular a projectile which can be fired through the intermediary of a propellent charge gas pressure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A guided missile of that kind or a mounting arrangement for the rudder blade of such a missile, in particular a projectile which can be fired by means of propellent charge pressure and which can be maneuvered by way of an over-calibre crossed-rudder system is known for example from DE 34 41 534 A1. When such a projectile is fired the rudder blades are folded in, that is to say they are mounted in associated guide and mounting slots in the projectile. Due to the usual, slightly irregular combustion of the propellent charge powder differential pressures occur in the propellent charge chamber, which can bend or twist the rudder blades. In order to prevent the rudder blades from being bent or twisted in that way the rudder blades are mounted or guided in guide slots. In the known projectiles the guide slots are open at the front end in order to make it easier for the rudder blades to be pivoted into the open condition after the respective projectile has been launched. Due to the guide slots being open at their front end in the known projectiles of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification however it is only possible to a limited extent to avoid bending or twisting of the rudder blades due to the differential pressures in the propellent charge chamber.